GirlsBoysGood Disaster
by SasuSaku303
Summary: what happens when an all girls school lets boys in everything but peace SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen Shikaino


In Kohona bording school for girls.

four girls just came out of the principals office.

Not because their in trouble but asked to do a favor

They were the first informed that Kohona will be for Girls _and _Boys

They were also asked to show around one or two guys they will be given more info at an assembly

_At the Asemmbly_

"Dear girls of Kohona bording school i Principal Tsunade am here with news kohona bording school will have boys entering this year so we would like it if all of you girls wouldnt mind showing aroung at least one guy for the entire weak if you want you may be in groups i dont really care just show them around kay tommorow the boys will be comming in and given a paper with your name and were to meet you same for you k and you will surly be rewarded i dont no how yet but you will thank you and good night "

_with the group of girls _

"OMG I CANNOT BELIVE THIS BOYS.BOYS ARE ACTUALLY COMMING HERE"said a blond with baby blue eyes.

"ino-chan we cant belive it either" said a girl whit dark purplish hair and perly white eyes

"yea and ino listen to me calm down "said a girl with brown hair in two buns and brown eyes.

"forget it Tenten she wont stop until she sees a cute guy "said a pink haired girl with green eyes then they all laughed untill

"_knock knock"_

"ill get it"said sakura

when she opened the door there was a monster a red head with black eyes and glasses also known as the school slut karin ..

"look i need my beauty sleep after all im probably getting paired up with the hottest guy ever for that project thing so SHUT UP !! .just be fore she continued they slammed the door in her face and went to bed in their own rooms (they have their own rooms heres how it is theres like 10 dormes in each building and eachdorm lounge includes 8 rooms a kitchen 3 bathrooms and a living room basically like a loft ps karin doesnt live with them )

_in the morning_

the four girls work up and found a letter on their door i told them who to meet and where so they got up and ate breakfast and got dressed hinata wore a a baby blue collered shirt with a shorts that stopped at her knee and just plain white sneakers .ino wore a purple shoulder showing top with the sleeves stopping at her elbows and a matchin skirt and flipflops .tenten wore a brown zip up shirt and amatchingcapris and tennis shoessakura wore a light pink top with cherry blosoms

and pants with a cherry blossom design on the bottom. the girls then agreed they looked fine and took off .

**here are the people they have to meet**

**Sakura-Sasuke**

**Tenten-Neji**

**Ino-Shika**

**Hinata-Naruto**

**Karin-lee**

**they all have to meet at the same place even karin there meeting at the cherry blossom tree**

_to the boys_

"Oi teme where do we go to find the person we meet "said a sun kissed blond with cerlean(sp)blue eyes he's naruto

"there is a wall that tells us were our rooms are once we go to the dorm and find our rooms there should be a note to tell us who and where to meet"said a raven haired boy with onyx eyes known as Sasuke

"i suggest we go find out now before theres more people come"said a long brown haired boy with pearly white eyes

"yea so i can go to sleep" said a pinapple haired boy with black eyes (i think)named shikamaru

As they went throught the crowd for 20 minutes they finally got there room number all of them had 303

they then went to thier dorm lounge and found there papers along with a map as they walked around looking for the place they were supposed to meet the people

when they finally arrived at the tree they found no one there but they did hear some thing above

in the branches of the tree were five girls four toghether one by herself they then herd a boy yelling 'youth and Youthful and blah blah blah

the girls then jumped off the tree and looked at the boys then Karin jumed off and jumped on sasuke she said

"oh my gosh you must be lee im karin then most hottest and sexyest girl you ever meet here "

Sasuke twiched at what she said bout him being lee he hated itso much he pushed her into lees arms looked at the other girls and said "im looking for sakura haruno shes supposed to show me around." sakura just said "follow me"

he smirked and left with her. as they were walking her studied her cafully .he was one of those types that finds a girl to toy around with and he thinks he found a new toy. she suspected this ever since she first saw him with that body she almost blushed thinking bout it then she decided to talk a bit

" hey Uchiha-san"

"you can call mr Sasuke and what is it "

" i was wonder what was you your dorm lounge number"

"303 why you gonna stalk me"he said while grabbing her chin"

hearing 303 shocked her she quickly pulled away and tacking out her cell and calling ino

"hello"

"INO"

"uh yea"

"who are you with"

" everyone that was here after you left well except for karin and that lee guy"

"quick ask the guys their room number "

"uh sakura "

" yea"

"they have the same dorm lounge as us ugh"

"meet me at the dorm at 6 k "

"k"


End file.
